Aparoid Queen
The Aparoid Queen is the leader of the Aparoids and the main antagonist in Star Fox: Assault. Her goal is to take over the universe so she can rule over it with an iron fist, which she will do by hypnotizing others to do what she says via infection. She dwells in the core of the Aparoid Homeworld where the Star Fox Team fights her as their final battle to defeat the Aparoids for good. History The origin of the Aparoids is unknown but the Queen is supposed to be the source of all the Aparoids seen in Assault. The first Aparoids were sighted around 17 years before the events of the game. By the time of the game, the Aparoids are finally ready to fight and assimilate most of the civilization found in the Lylat system. The fight against the Aparoids is not really going well despite Star Fox being involved and able to defeat some very powerful Aparoid squads. After the defeat of Pigma Dengar now turned into an Aparoid, the Cornerian army manage to use the Core Memory that corrupted Pigma to learn of the Queen's existence and location. After taking the war to the Aparoids's homeworld, Star Fox is able to reach the queen and fight her. During the battle, the Queen uses the likeness and voices of people whose minds she has assimilated like Pigma, General Pepper, Peppy Hare and ROB 64 to try to catch them off guard (though Fox and his friends know that their friends would not say such things). She even adopt the likeness of James McCloud whose identity she probably learned off after assimilating Peppy, Pigma and Pepper who knew James very well in order to make Fox stop all fighting. Fox McCloud is put off at first but following Wolf O'Donnell's advice he fire the Self-destruct program created by Beltino Toad to eradicate all Aparoids. The Queen tries to supress the program by escaping to the planet's core but Star Fox follows her and defeat her to prevent her to have enough strenght to fight the program. Every Aparoid in existence is destroyed soon after. According to Fox after the battle, she apparently desired to control the universe in an attempt to bypass evolution, as she was allegedly not born with a soul. Combat Phase 1 The first phase is done with the Arwing in All Range Mode. During this phase, the Aparoid Queen fights in her humanoid form. She does not move, but she can turn herself. She can also fire a hyper beam that deals lots of damage to those in front of her. The Queen's servants may also pup from the walls to cause additional nuisance. Her wings may also open and create an additional wall. Phase 2 This phase is done in corridor mode. The Aparoid Queen uses an aberrant form that has a tentacle within her mouth. Fox has to destroy her four pink eyes, and when that happens, she becomes irate and the tentacle comes out to swipe at his ship or fire green poisonous bubbles. She may also deploy mines that must be destroyed. If those mines are not destroyed, Falco Lombardi, Slippery Toad, and Krystal may not be able to do anything as their ships are bombarded. The true weak point is the tentacle that is within. Once she takes enough damage in this form, she collapses into a ball, commencing the final phase. Fox and his friends have to be quick to finish her off at this point, lest their destination would be the planet's core. Phase 3 During her final phase, the Queen collapses to stingy-looking ball with a single eye and insect features. She has only two attacks in this form, which can make this phase of the fight tough, compounded with the fact that Fox McCloud is now practically on his own: *A crystal breath that must be dodged by being in front of the queen's eye, lest Fox loses some of his health. *A large beam that must be dodged by moving away from in front of the queen's eye, lest Fox takes even more damage. The Aparoid Queen is also VERY mobile. To compensate, however, she has very little health, so it should take four charged shots to kill her. Once her stamina is dropped to 0 hit points in this form, the Aparoid Queen falls into the planet's core. Beltino's Self Destruct program activates, causing her to implode and die, thus completing the game. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' The Aparoid Queen appears as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy *NA: "The final boss of Star Fox: Assault. Aparoids are a race of alien life-forms with metallic and mechanical features, and the queen is the core that commands them all. In order to bring the universe and everything in it under control, she sends countless insectoid servants to invade the Lylat system." *EU: "The final boss of Star Fox: Assault. Aparoids are a race of alien life forms with metallic and mechanical features, and the Queen is the core that controls them all. In order to bring the universe and everything in it under her control, she sends countless insectoid servants to invade the Lylat system Fox calls home." Trivia *The Aparoid Queen is implied to be speaking through the Pigmaparoid's mouth when it says, "We are the ultimate existence! You cannot resist us! You will join us!", as she has similar speech patterns. *During her final phase, the Aparoid Queen slightly resembles Zero Two from the ''Kirby'' franchise. *She is erroneously referred to as male by Falco Lombardi when she performs her beam attack. Category:Aparoid Category:Star Fox characters Category:Star Fox enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Star Fox bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Royal characters Category:Females Category:Bosses